


Moments Like This

by Wayhaught_is_my_therapy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, I think I'm funnier than I really am sometimes, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, awkward cuddling, because always, but techincally its a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy
Summary: This wasn’t happening. Thiscouldn’tbe happening. There was no fucking way. God wasn’t this cruel, right? Waverly took a deep breath in through her nose and tried to clear all thoughts of Nicole out of her head. Specifically all of the thoughts about how warm she was, or how she smelled like vanilla with a hint of something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on at the moment.Fuck,get it together Waverly.--------------------OR the fic where Waverly is crushing on her older sister's best friend, who she just so happens to end up accidentally cuddling with during a movie night at the homestead. Maybe they accidentally fall asleep that way too, leading for some interesting conversations when they wake up together.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 19
Kudos: 194





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This has been in the drafts for a minute, and I've been feeling a little down and stressed lately so I figured I could use the serotonin from posting something new lol.  
> This might be my favorite one shot I've done, and it just so happens to be the longest too. Hopefully you guys enjoy it :)

It was moments like this where Waverly had never felt so content in her entire life. She was currently pouring all of the popcorn into separate bowls for the movie the group had picked for the night. Every first Friday of the month her, Chrissy, and Jeremy would watch movies together all night long, and on occasion Wynonna and Nicole would join if they were hanging out at the Homestead together instead of going out.

Wynonna and Nicole were both seniors, so they didn’t hang out with the Sophomores very often. Although lately they had been hanging around the Homestead more whenever Waverly was home, which made Waverly feel a little better. She enjoyed being more included in her sister's life. 

It also didn’t hurt that Wynonna being around more meant Nicole would be too, considering she was Wynonna’s best friend. And Waverly _definitely_ wasn’t going to complain about the redhead being more present in her life. 

Waverly had had the biggest crush on Nicole for the last few years. Back when Wynonna first met her and started bringing her around, Waverly was instantly awestruck. She had had an inkling back then that she wasn’t as straight as she had thought, but meeting the older girl practically cemented that realization.

“Waves! Can you make sure mine has extra butter on it?” Wynonna yelled from the living room. Waverly looked around the doorframe to see Wynonna sitting with her back hung over the back of the couch in order to look at Waverly.

Waverly made eye contact with her upside down sister and laughed as she rolled her eyes lightly. “Sure Wy, but only if you come in here and help me carry the bowls out.”

The older brunette groaned, not even attempting to remove herself from the couch. Not that Waverly had expected any less. 

“I got it!” Nicole yelled from her spot next to Wynonna in the living room. She hopped over the back of the couch and walked over to the kitchen. 

Waverly smiled up at the redhead gratefully as she took a few of the bowls. “ _Oh,_ wait!” Waverly reached over into the microwave to pull out the bowl with the extra melted butter and poured it on top of one of the bowls. “That one’s for Wynonna.”

Nicole smirked at the smaller girl. “ _Technically_ she didn’t come help. Does that mean I can have it?” she asked hopefully. 

Waverly let out a giggle, which only intensified when she saw a small throw pillow get thrown at the back of Nicole’s head. “Don’t even think about it Haught, that bowl is _mine_. Now stop flirting with my little sister and get in here.”

Waverly’s eyes widened at the comment, and they got even bigger when she saw Nicole duck her head and blush bashfully. Nicole wasn’t flirting with her… was she? She watched as Nicole took the bowls into the living room, handing Wynonna her bowl and smacking the back of her head. Wynonna groaned dramatically as she rubbed the spot. Nicole sat on the opposite side of the couch from Wynonna, leaving a spot in the middle for Waverly.

The two of them had never really spent that much alone time together. Hell, they very rarely got to spend time together at all. They had a few classes together, which was surprising considering the two year grade difference, but Waverly was ahead of all of her classes and took several of the Senior level AP level classes. 

Every now and then they would see each other in the halls and say hi, as one would with someone they were acquainted with, but not exactly friends with. Whenever Wynonna hung out with Waverly, Nicole was typically there. Not that she was complaining, of course. 

She had expressed her desire to Wynonna about wanting to spend more time with her and have more sister time, considering she was about to graduate. The older Earp was doing her best to live up to her promise of that, and even said she was going to do online college in order to be a better sister to Waverly, which was very appreciated. 

Out of all of the family they had left, Wynonna was the only one she felt really understood her. She didn’t have many friends since she was so involved in her school work, and she wasn’t exactly huge on half of the people in the town anyways. The four people in this room, that was her circle. And she was more than happy with that. 

Waverly walked into the living room carrying the bowls for Chrissy and Jeremy. Jeremy was sitting on the floor against the coffee table, and Chrissy was sitting in the armchair by him. The two said their thanks to her as she handed them their movie snack and she walked over to the couch, where Wynonna was now sprawled out taking more than a fair share of the already small seats. She looked over at Nicole, who was practically one with the armrest in an attempt to make more room for the brunette and she smiled at her in thanks. 

When Waverly sat down she was practically sitting on Nicole’s leg in order to avoid Wynonna’s head.. She was going to kill her sister. She did her best to sit back and relax and tried to ignore the feeling of her side being pressed against Nicole’s, but when Nicole moved her arm to rest along the back of the couch behind her head she felt all of the air leave her lungs. 

This wasn’t happening. This _couldn’t_ be happening. There was no fucking way. God wasn’t this cruel, right? Waverly took a deep breath in through her nose and tried to clear all thoughts of Nicole out of her head. Specifically all of the thoughts about how warm she was, or how she smelled like vanilla with a hint of something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on at the moment. _Fuck,_ get it together Waverly.

As the movie's beginning credits began to play, Chrissy stood up and stretched dramatically as she yawned. “Ahh, look at the time. I really need to head out. Long day, pretty tired,” she said unenthusiastically.

Waverly eyed her skeptically. “Chrissy, it’s nine o’clock. On a _Friday,_ ” Waverly objected. When Chrissy shrugged and threw on her jacket, Waverly squinted at her from the couch. She knew damn good and well Chrissy wasn’t going home. She also had a pretty good idea of where she was going too. 

“I know, but I’ll be over some time tomorrow, okay Waves?” Chrissy walked over to the front door and Waverly rolled her eyes. Of course she would rather go to a party than be here with their friends. Chrissy had tried convincing Waverly to go but she didn’t want to, so she was honestly waiting for the moment Chrissy bailed on their night. As much as she loved the girl, she couldn’t resist a good party.

Nicole watched the interaction between the two girls carefully. She could tell Waverly was getting a little upset, but she wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. “Hey, you okay?” Nicole whispered so only Waverly could hear. 

Waverly felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt the hot breath hit the shell of her ear. “Yeah, I’m-”

“Oh fuck yeah! Little Nedley’s gone which means momma gets to breathe,” Wynonna shouted in excitement as she jumped off the couch. She made it over to the chair right before Jeremy could stand to take it. Jeremy sat back down on the floor and leaned against the table uncomfortably. 

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister's antics, but also had a new predicament to worry about. Wynonna wasn’t on the couch anymore. There was no reason for her to be this close to Nicole. Was she supposed to move over? Or would that make Nicole give Nicole the idea that she wanted to get farther away from her? 

Did she stay where she was, pressed up against Nicole? Or would that make her uncomfortable and cause her to move and get her own space?

Before she could even make a decision, she felt Nicole’s arm move a little closer to her shoulders, not quite touching her, but enough that she could feel the warmth on her back. She closed her eyes in an effort to regain control of her body and her senses. They were only five minutes in on the movie, and there was no way she could continue to do this all night. 

Waverly felt Nicole lean down slightly by her ear again. At least this time she was prepared for the warm breath and the soft voice that hit her. “Are you comfortable?” the redhead whispered. 

There was something so sweet about the way she said it. The way she made sure to check in with Waverly because of their close proximity. Something about it made Waverly feel important. Something about it made Waverly feel _bold_.

Instead of responding immediately, Waverly leaned farther into Nicole’s side. She smirked when she not only heard, but felt, the small gasp of surprise leave the older girl's mouth. She rested her head on the front of Nicole’s shoulder before she whispered back, “I am now.”

Waverly sighed, and she felt Nicole sigh too. She could feel the tension release in the girl’s shoulders and she became more relaxed. She felt the arm that was behind her move slowly, more confident in it’s movements. She felt Nicole wrap her arm around her shoulders fully, and the feeling made her dizzy. 

“Yo Haught, make sure to keep those hands where I can see ‘em, that’s my baby sister you’re trying to defile,” Wynonna smirked from across the room. She tossed a small piece of popcorn at Nicole which ended up landing in Waverly’s lap.

“Shut up, Wynonna,” the redhead muttered in annoyance. Waverly knew Wynonna wouldn’t have been able to hear her by how low the tone was, but she had a feeling she wasn’t meant to. Hell, she had a feeling _she_ probably wasn’t even supposed to hear it. 

Nicole picked up the piece of popcorn from Waverly’s lap and tossed it on the table, rolling her eyes at Wynonna’s childish behavior. Waverly was a little surprised by Nicole’s mood change, considering most of the time she had seen the two friends interact they got along pretty well. They joked around a lot and constantly picked on each other, but she never felt like they were ever truly annoyed with one another.

Waverly nudged the taller girl’s side lightly in order to gain her attention. “Excuse her, rumor is she was raised by wolves,” Waverly joked. Nicole smiled down at her and huffed a small laugh as she shook her head. 

“Tell me about it. I think the main reason I keep her around is for an excuse to see you,” Nicole winked. Waverly blushed the deepest shade of red she was pretty sure to ever exist. A tomato? A stop sign? Those things were nothing compared to her face right now. 

Surely she was joking. She couldn't be serious. Right? _Right?_

“Hey! You know I can hear you, asshole,” Wynonna scoffed offendly. 

Nicole smirked, even though Waverly noticed her eyes soften a little. If she hadn’t been so close to the redhead, she might not have noticed it at all. “Calm down, Earp, don’t be jealous. You know you’re my best friend.”

Wynonna gagged at the sentiment and turned back to the TV, although Waverly could tell the response was enough to make her happy. It was small things like this that she noticed. The look in someone’s eyes or the droop of their shoulders. It was enough for her to really read how people were feeling and what they were thinking. 

A few minutes through the movie Waverly felt herself leaning more and more into Nicole’s side. She wasn’t doing it on purpose, it was a completely unconscious thing, but she didn’t mind it in the slightest. It didn’t look like Nicole did either. 

“Here, hold on a sec,” Nicole murmured as she shifted on the couch. Waverly was instantly filled with panic as she watched the redhead begin to move, but was relieved when Nicole simply turned to lean further against the armrest and stretch down the length of the couch. 

She held her arm out open in an invitation, one Waverly happily accepted. Waverly nestled against Nicole’s side, pressing her body between the back of the couch and Nicole. She rested her head on the taller girl’s shoulder and let out a relaxed breath. 

The only problem with this position was that it was a _lot_ more comfortable than the last one, and the last one was _sooo_ comfortable. Waverly could feel herself dozing off against the redheads body, but at this point, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She just let the light noise from the movie and the steady rise and fall of Nicole’s chest lull her into a deep sleep. Little did she realize, Nicole was feeling the same exact way, and she was succumbing to the feeling of sleep as well. 

*****

When Nicole felt herself stir awake she cracked an eye open slowly. She was confused as to where she was and what the weight on her side was. When she opened her eyes she was met with a dark room, but one she could vaguely make out as the Homestead living room. 

She couldn’t remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie, but honestly not paying that much attention cause Waverly Earp was- _oh shit._

She looked down cautiously, and sure enough, she found that the weight on her side and the small tingling in her arm was the result of Waverly. She was still there, lightly sleeping in her arms. A soft smile found its way onto Nicole’s lips at the sight. She let out a small breath she had been holding, her mind running a thousand miles a minute. 

Here she was, with her crush literally _sleeping_ in her arms, and she had no idea what to do. Should she wake her that way she could go to her own room and be more comfortable? She didn’t want Waverly to get the wrong idea and think she was pushing her away. 

What about when Waverly wakes up? Would she feel awkward and uncomfortable around Nicole? The redhead shook the thoughts out of her head. It was too late for her to be having thoughts like this and she was way too tired. She glanced over at the back of the couch and saw a small throw blanket draped across.

How could she not have thought about that earlier? Waverly gets cold _all_ of the damn time based on what she's heard from the girl herself and Wynonna. She should have been more considerate and grabbed the blanket for the girl earlier in the night. 

She reached over with the arm that wasn’t tucked behind Waverly and grabbed the blanket, doing her best to unfold it with one hand and swift movements. The last thing she wanted was to wake Waverly up because she was ungraciously unfolding a fucking _blanket._

By the time she finally got it situated over the two of them, she felt Waverly shift beside her and burrow her face further into her chest. _God,_ she hoped the girl was still dead asleep, because if not, there was no escaping just how fast her heart was hammering right now.

She had had a crush on Waverly for a while now. Although her and the younger girl never got to spend a lot of time together, Nicole thought she was one of the sweetest and most beautiful people she had ever met. She was also incredibly caring, based on how she had seen her act towards Wynonna, but could also hold her own just fine. She had tried telling Wynonna she was wanting to spend more time with Waverly, especially with it being their last year in high school, but she had a feeling Wynonna didn’t really get the point she was trying to make. Whatever the case, Nicole was trying really hard to make it clear to the smaller girl what her intentions were.

There was a brief moment one day after school last year, where she thought maybe, _maybe,_ something could have happened between them. Waverly had asked her for a ride home since she couldn’t find Wynonna. It was the first time they had actually been alone with each other, considering Wynonna was always with them otherwise. The entire drive to the homestead was filled with endless conversation of getting to know more about each other, and Nicole swore the younger Earp was as close to perfect as one could get. 

When she had finally pulled up outside the homestead to drop her off, she was _so_ close to asking Waverly out, or even just getting her phone number or something. But of course, Wynonna came bursting out of the front door at such a great time. Like always. She could have swore she had seen a hint of disappointment on Waverly’s face too. 

Of course, it being Wynonna, she had said that she forgot Waverly went to school with them now and the thought of taking her home had slipped her mind. They all joked around and the older Earp invited Nicole to come in and hang out. When Nicole looked over at Waverly, she thought she could see hope in her eyes. She couldn’t say no.

Over the last year they had gotten to see each other a little more, but definitely not as much as Nicole would have liked. Aside from occasionally taking her home from school and running into her in the halls and in class, Nicole didn’t get to be with _just_ Waverly often. 

She didn’t mind it all that much, at least she got to see Waverly regardless. But with her senior year just starting last week, she really wanted to see if anything could come out of them. So she had been a _little_ more out there. She wasn’t trying to hide her feelings as much, although tonight threw her in for a fucking loop. 

Whether or not Wynonna did what she did on purpose, she wasn’t expecting Waverly to pretty much cuddle with her on the couch all night. Not that she was complaining, of course. She wasn’t at all. This just made things ten times more confusing for her, considering now she really thought that maybe, just maybe, Waverly felt the same way about her?

That would be ridiculous though. Right? She was just Wynonna’s best friend. There was no way Waverly would see her as more. Right?

“Mmm wha’ time ‘s it?” Waverly mumbled sleepily from Nicole’s chest. Nicole had to do her best not to jump when she heard the younger girl’s voice. 

Nicole reached over to grab her phone from the coffee table, doing her best not to move too far from Waverly and disturb her position. “Umm, 1 AM,” Nicole answered when she turned her phone on, grimacing at the sudden exposure to light.

Waverly hummed and pressed herself further into Nicole, wrapping an arm around the redhead’s waist and pulling her closer. Nicole’s eyes widened in shock, unsure of how exactly to handle this situation. 

“If you want to go upstairs you can,” Nicole spoke without thinking. She watched as Waverly’s head popped up slowly and she looked into her eyes. For a moment, she looked almost upset. Nicole quickly attempted to explain herself. “I mean, only if you want. I’m sure your bed would probably be more comfortable. For you, uhh. You know, instead of this small couch.” _Jesus,_ since when did Nicole ever fumble for words like this? 

She looked more closely at Waverly, watching as a small smile swept over the brunette’s features and she placed her head in the crook of her neck. Nicole felt, more than heard, Waverly’s sigh. “I’m comfortable here if you are,” the smaller girl shrugged.

Nicole instantly relaxed. She could feel Waverly’s breath against her neck, and tried to think of anything, absolutely anything, to say in order to stop thinking about the ways that made her feel. 

“So, uh, 1 in the morning. We slept for a while.” _‘God, Nicole maybe not something that lame. What’s next, how’s the weather? You watch the game last night?’_ Nicole internally chastised herself.

Waverly groaned. “Fuck, it’s so late.”

Nicole let out a small chuckle. She didn’t think the brunette would actually be so passionate about the time. “I forgot, you’re like a grandma. You’re not used to being awake past ten, right?” she teased.

Waverly slapped the taller girl’s chest playfully with the hand that had been wrapped around Nicole’s waist. “You’re older than me, shut up,” Waverly retorted. The playfulness in their interaction was a relief to them both. Instead of moving her arm back around the redhead’s waist, she decided to keep her hand on the girl’s chest. 

Nicole noticed this small movement, and the view made her heart soar. She could only hope Waverly couldn’t feel it’s erratic beating under her hand. “Yeah, 17, that means I actually know how to party,” she challenged.

Waverly looked up at the older girl and squinted her eyes at her. It was dark, but there was enough light filtering in where she could see Nicole’s facial features due to their closeness. “I know how to party,” the brunette countered, her voice low. She meant to sound intimidating and mysterious, but instead it almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Nicole.

The senior quirked her brow. “Really? When was the last time you partied?” It wasn’t meant to sound like a challenge. It wasn’t meant to sound offensive either. She was actually genuinely curious. She knew Waverly had the faculties to be a popular girl. She was funny, gorgeous, and had one of those personalities that could draw someone in in a second. That is, if she would reach out and talk to more people. Nicole never understood why she didn’t.

“That’s not the point, asshole,” Waverly retorted with a chuckle. The truth is, Chrissy had been trying to get her to go to that party tonight for weeks, and Waverly never budged. They went to a few parties their freshman year, but after all the guys that continuously hit on her and wouldn’t leave her alone, she had lost interest in the scene. 

Nicole looked down at Waverly in feigned shock. “Damn Wave, you’ve got a mouth on you.”

Waverly would have had a snappy comeback, really, she would have. But hearing Nicole call her that nickname made her brain stop working for a minute. Nicole had never called her that before, but now, she was pretty sure she would do _anything_ to hear that name fall from her lips again. 

“I’m not a child, Nicole,” Waverly replied instead. She could have had a better comeback, but something about the way Nicole had made the joke rubbed her the wrong way. She _wasn’t_ a child. She could swear, she could party, she could drink, she could do… other… adult things that she could think of. She was tired of people looking at her like she couldn’t. 

Nicole’s face softened instantly, her mind seeming to understand where the younger girl’s thoughts had headed. “Hey, I know,” she whispered softly, gaining Waverly’s attention back. “You know, I never said you were.”

Waverly looked deep into brown eyes and sighed. She knew Nicole didn’t mean any harm, and she felt bad for snapping at the older girl thanks to her own insecurities. “I know, I know. I shouldn’t have reacted that way, I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just tired.”

“No, hey, don’t do that,” Nicole chastised quietly. 

Waverly looked at her in confusion. “Don’t do what?”

“Don’t deflect. There was a reason you reacted that way, something went through your head just now. Do you wanna tell me what it was?”

A part of Waverly was surprised by how well the redhead could read her, but a part of her was also scared of that. No one was really ever able to read her, besides Wynonna sometimes, and occasionally Chrissy or Jeremy. She usually was able to cover her emotions pretty well. But Nicole… well, Nicole was something else entirely. 

“I don’t know, it’s just that-” Waverly let out a deep exhale, before the inevitable rambling began. “Usually everyone just views me as Wynonna’s little sister, you know? _All_ of her friends. Rosita, Mercedes, Doc, everyone. They just see me as the annoying, bratty sister that Wynonna has to always be with because our parents died and I don’t really have many friends of my own and she’s going off to college so I want to be able to spend more time with her and-”

“Woah, Waves, take a breath it’s okay,” Nicole soothed, rubbing her hands up and down the girl’s arms in an attempt to calm her. 

Waverly inhaled, finally, and exhaled slowly, trying to control her breathing. “Sorry, I totally just dumped all that on you,” she apologized bashfully. 

Nicole just smiled, her dimples making an appearance for the first time that night, and Waverly swooned a little at the sight. “It’s okay. I’m always here if you want to talk.”

Waverly smiled back shyly, acutely aware of Nicole’s hands moving against her skin. She couldn’t help the _wildly_ inappropriate thoughts that flooded her mind, or the blush that tinted her cheeks in response. 

Nicole noticed, somehow, even in the dark, and continued. “Can I say something though?”

Waverly raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded her head nonetheless.

The redhead took a small breath. Now was her turn. “Waverly, I think you’ve spent your whole life tailoring who you are to the people you’re with,” she said honestly.

Waverly let out a dry chuckle. “Actually, it’s kind of the opposite, but I was getting there, trust me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the reason I don’t have many friends is pretty much because I don’t really care enough. Everyone at our school is just so...”

“Boring?”

“I was going to say stereotypical, but that works too,” the brunette laughed. She shook her head and looked down at her hand resting on the redhead’s chest, refusing to meet her eyes. “There’s very few people I actually take an interest in talking to. And even fewer people I want to get to know,” she whispered. 

Nicole continued to look down at her, hoping to get Waverly to look back, but she just kept her eyes down shyly. 

“You were wrong, you know,” Nicole whispered, never taking her eyes off of the brunette.

Waverly whipped her head up, surprising them both. “Wrong about what?” Her voice was vulnerable. A lot more vulnerable than she would have liked it to be. 

“You said _all_ of Wynonna’s friends only looked at you like you were just her annoying little sister, but I never have. Of course I associate you guys together sometimes, but I’ve always just viewed you as you.” Nicole smiled softly, her eyes shimmering with something Waverly couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

Waverly didn’t know how to feel about the words she just heard. She especially didn’t know how to feel about them coming out of her crush’s mouth. So instead, she just chuckled and tried to deflect. “And who am I?”

It was phrased to be rhetoric. It was voiced to sound like a joke. But there was something in the air between them, something thick that neither of them could place. Something that made this conversation hold a lot more weight than either of them were prepared for. 

Nicole just continued to smile down at her. Her eyes flickered to Waverly’s lips subconsciously. It was so fast, neither of them even realized she did it. “That’s easy. _You_ are _extraordinary,_ Waverly Earp,” the redhead whispered. 

Waverly felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. No one had ever, _ever,_ said anything like that to her before. The worst part was, Waverly could _hear_ it in the girl’s voice. She could hear how much she truly believed and meant the words she said. They weren’t just something she had said to make Waverly feel better, they were something she said because she believed it, and needed Waverly to believe it to. 

There was so much emotion swimming in those brown eyes; so much care. Waverly didn’t even realize she was doing it, but before she knew it she was wetting her lips and moving her hand up Nicole’s chest and to the back of her neck. Nicole’s eyes widened slightly, it was barely noticeable, but it was enough for Waverly to pick up on. 

Before Waverly could say anything, before she could even ask if this was okay, Nicole was smiling at her. A small smile that held a million different words. A million different feelings. And Waverly could feel all of them at once, in the pit of her stomach, in the depths of her chest, in the back of her mind. 

Instead of paying attention to any of them, she cupped the back of the redheads neck and leaned forward, slowly connecting their lips. The first touch was like nothing she had ever felt before. Nicole’s lips were soft, gentle, yet there was a firmness to them. Something strong and powerful and just so _Nicole_. Their lips danced together softly for a moment, finding their rhythm and how they worked together. 

Waverly pulled back after a moment, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, and rested her forehead against Nicole’s. They sat there, breathing each other in and panting softly as they smiled wide. 

“Wow,” Nicole whispered as she opened her eyes, a small laugh escaping her lips after saying the corniest and most cliched thing she could say after a kiss. 

Waverly laughed with her and shook her head. “Yeah.”

They say in silence for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of the other person and the closeness. Finally, Nicole couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself any longer. 

“This whole time, I thought you just saw me as Wynonna’s best friend,” she chortled quietly to herself. 

Waverly smirked. “This whole time, I thought you just saw me as her little sister.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve already been over this,” the older girl teased playfully.

Waverly laughed loudly and buried her head in the crook of Nicole’s neck. “Yeah, I guess we have.”

Nicole wrapped her arms tightly around Waverly’s middle, enjoying the feeling of being able to hold her. It felt different than earlier in the night, for obvious reasons, and it just felt so damn _good_. “Hey Waves?”

“Hmm.”

“Would you possibly wanna, uh, go out sometime?” Nicole asked carefully, her nerves finally getting the best of her. 

Waverly smiled against the skin of Nicole’s neck and placed a soft kiss to her pulse point. “Yes please.”

Nicole shivered at the feeling of Waverly’s lips against her skin, but she was beaming at the response. That was, until she felt Waverly laughing against her. Her mind quickly went to the worst scenario before she internally calmed herself. “What’s so funny?” she asked amusedly. 

“Now we’re just walking clichés,” Waverly giggled. 

Nicole furrowed her brow. “How so?”

Waverly shook her head in amusement and propped herself up slightly, her forearm on Nicole’s chest and her fingers twirling strands of short, red hair at the base of her neck. “Well, you’re getting with your best friend's little sister, and _I’m_ getting with my older sister's best friend. That’s like, one of the biggest clichés out there, right?”

Nicole laughed at the shorter girl’s analysis of the situation. “I guess, but it’s a cliché for a reason right? It’s because it happens.”

Waverly looked up in thought, seeming pleased with that answer. “I guess that’s true. Plus, you’re not _just_ my older sister’s best friend.”

Nicole smirked down at the brunette. “And you’re not _just_ my best friend's little sister.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and placed a light kiss to Nicole’s cheek before moving back down to her place in between Nicole’s neck and shoulder, burrowing herself unabashedly and inhaling deep, the smell of vanilla and that mystery scent encompassing her. Cherries? Oranges? She made a mental note to figure out what body wash the older girl used.

“The last time I went to a party was 3 months ago,” Waverly blurted out, catching herself off guard. Her earlier conversation with Nicole was still stirring in her head. She knew Nicole was as close to sleep as she was at this point, but she felt better at least answering the redheads question from earlier. 

“Why so long ago?” Nicole whispered, dregs of sleep lacing her voice. It was hoarse and deeper and Waverly felt it hit right between her legs. _Great_ thoughts to be having before bed and when the person is practically under you. Fantastic. 

“I stopped going because guys wouldn’t stop hitting on me and trying to give me drinks that were _obviously_ spiked with something. The last one I went to, Champ Hardy grabbed my arm and tried to grope me in a corner, so I grabbed Chrissy and left.”

Nicole shifted suddenly from under Waverly. When Waverly opened her eyes, she saw Nicole had popped her head up and her eyes were wide. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Waverly chuckled, using the hand on the girl’s chest to push her down so she could relax again. “Easy there tiger, I’m a big girl, I took care of it.”

Waverly’s words seemed to placate Nicole, which was good, it was what she was hoping for. It made Waverly feel a little better knowing that Nicole was confident in her abilities to take care of herself, yet she still seemed to be a little protective, which felt nice. “What did you do?” Nicole murmured. 

Waverly shrugged halfheartedly, as if she were now bored with the conversation at hand. “I kicked him in the balls and fractured his hand.”

Waverly swore she had to stifle her laugh when she felt Nicole shift again, this time raising herself up a little more. “Holy shit! Waves, that’s-”

“Brutal?”

“Uh, yeah, but I was gonna say hot.”

Waverly snorted and threw her hand over her mouth. That was the last thing she had expected, and for some reason she found it absolutely hilarious. Nicole laughed with her and eased herself back down against the couch. “Okay, now as much as I love how excited you’ve been getting during this story, stop moving.”

Nicole chuckled and pulled Waverly back to her side. “Yes ma’am.”

They laid there together, their breathing syncing together in harmony and exhaustion hitting them all of a sudden. Right before Waverly could feel sleep hit her, she whispered. “What time is it?”

Nicole groaned playfully at being kept from falling asleep a second time when she had been so close. Waverly giggled as Nicole moved a little to reach over for her phone. She winced as the light hit her eyes, much like the first time. That was something you could never truly prepare for. “2:15.”

“Fuck, it’s so late.”

“Is there an echo in here?” Nicole joked, alluding to their conversation in the beginning of the night. She looked around the room dramatically as she settled back into their previous position and pulled the blanket up farther. 

Waverly laughed and hit Nicole’s chest with her hand. “Shut up, asshole.”

“I think there’s an echo in here,” Nicole repeated definitively, nodding her head once for good measure. 

Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole pulse point again, giving it a light nip this time, you know, for good measure. Nicole gasped and closed her eyes, tightening her grip around the brunette and bringing her more fully into her side. 

“Thought that might work,” Waverly chuckled as she closed her eyes and felt sleep finally take her. “Now, stop moving.”

“You literally asked me to- whatever, go to bed,” the redhead snickered in amusement and faux annoyance before feeling herself finally, _finally,_ start to drift off. 

“Hey, Nicole.”

_For fucks sake._

“Yes, Waverly?”

Waverly smirked, her voice rough with sleep and mischief. “Goodnight.”

“I hate you,” Nicole groaned halfheartedly. No she didn’t. Not in the slightest. 

“No you don’t,” Waverly singsonged. 

“...goodnight, Waverly.”

They both dozed off into the best sleep either of them had ever had before. They both knew it was all thanks to the person they held in their arms, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

*****

Nicole woke up with a start, mainly because her leg was getting pushed roughly. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know who it was. 

“Good morning to you too, Wynonna,” she mumbled as she threw her arm over her eyes. Just then she remembered the night before, and she was suddenly reminded of the weight under the covers at her side. _Shit._

Nicole’s eyes snapped open and she was met with Wynonna’s eyes staring down at her. There was an unreadable expression on her face, and her eyes seemed cold and yet… interested? Confused? Intrigued?

“Morning, Red. Looks like you had a good night sleeping with my sister,” the older Earp said tensely as she moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of the redhead. Nicole winced at her best friend's tone. This already wasn’t going well. 

“We didn’t- I mean we did but we didn’t- look Wy can I help you?” Nicole asked exasperatedly. She knew she had no right to be annoyed here, but she had tried to tell Wynonna so many times that she had liked Waverly, and every time it just flew over her head. So the fact that she was confused right now and was talking to Nicole like this was a brand new thing with her, or like she was just using Waverly was really rubbing her the wrong way.

Wynonna squinted at the redhead, sizing her up as if she had never even met her before. Finally she sighed and placed both of her hands by her legs on the edge of the table and gripped it. “What are your intentions with my sister, Nicole?”

Waverly stirred slightly, waking up at the sound of the voices close by her. She fisted Nicole’s shirt in her hands, but didn’t make an effort to open her eyes. She heard what Wynonna had just said, there wasn’t a chance in hell she was about to interrupt this conversation. Not unless she had to, of course. Besides, Nicole could take care of herself. She made sure her breathing evened out to make it appear as if she were still asleep, and relaxed when she heard Nicole start to speak again. 

“Okay, one, we need to be more quiet. Waverly almost woke up and she didn’t get much sleep last night so-” Nicole cut herself off when she saw the glare being sent her way. “ _Jesus_ Wynonna, not because of anything like that!” she hissed.

Wynonna eyed her skeptically, but stayed quiet, giving Nicole a chance to continue, which the redhead appreciated. “We just talked, that’s all, I promise. I really, _really_ like her, Wynonna.”

Waverly heart soared. It was beating so rapidly in response to the words she just heard, she was positive there was no way Nicole couldn’t hear or feel it. Maybe she would just think she’s dreaming. 

Wynonna made a gagging noise, which didn’t surprise Waverly at all. If her eyes weren’t already closed, she would roll them. 

“How long has this been a thing?” Wynonna questioned incredulously. 

“We just started talking last night. Which I guess in a way I have you and your lack of manners to thank for that,” the redhead retorted. 

Wynonna feigned offense. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ that usually when someone’s about to come sit on the couch, you don’t take up an entire half when there’s already barely any room.”

The brunette scoffed, but had nothing to say back. The two friends both knew they were teasing each other, they talked like this to one another all the time. Even with the serious subject matter, Nicole could tell that Wynonna wasn’t actually mad at her, and vice versa. 

Wynonna’s eyes softened, and so did her voice. “How long have you liked Waverly?”

Waverly held her breath. She didn’t want to give away that she wasn’t asleep, but she also felt like this might be a pretty personal conversation that she wasn’t meant to hear. She did her best to think of something else to tune them out, but no matter what, she always found herself coming back to the sound of Nicole’s voice. 

“A while,” Nicole sighed. She ran her hand through her hair and chuckled. “Honestly, you should have known. I pretty much told you.”

Wynonna’s eyebrows rose in shock. “Dude. When?”

Nicole huffed a soft laugh, overly aware of the sleeping brunette beside her. “All the time? ‘Hey Wynonna, I think your sister’s kind of cool.’ ‘Hey Wynonna, I think we should hang out with your sister more.’ ‘Hey Wynonna, _I think I like your sister.’_ ,” she emphasized. 

For the second time during this whole conversation, Waverly had to suppress a laugh. So it wasn’t just her who had been trying to get Wynonna to understand. At least that was a relief. Wynonna wasn’t oblivious to Waverly, Wynonna was just oblivious. 

“I thought you were just looking for an excuse to hang out with me more,” the brunette shrugged.

“Dude, we hang out like, everyday, you’re just oblivious.” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Am not,” Wynonna argued, sticking out her tongue in a childish mocking gesture. 

“ _Jesus,_ ” Nicole mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could already _feel_ the headache as a result of this conversation. 

All of a sudden, Wynonna started laughing lowly, and Nicole felt her heart sink. Oh no. Oh fuck. This was it. This was where she was going to die wasn’t it? “What…?” Nicole asked cautiously.

Wynonna’s laughter just continued to increase in volume. Nicole was worried it was going to wake Waverly, and Waverly was worried she needed to ‘wake up’ and make sure no one got hurt. 

“ _Dude,_ ” Wynonna wheezed, “you’re _such_ a fucking cliché now.”

Waverly couldn’t help it. She snorted, _loudly,_ laughter overtaking her body. When Wynonna noticed this, it just caused her to double over and erupt into louder and harder laughter. Nicole had to do a double take, looking back and forth between Wynonna and Waverly, who was now suddenly awake. 

“Wait a minute, how long have you been awake?” Nicole gaped. 

Waverly continued to laugh, causing her body to practically convulse. “I was… awake… the whole time…” she panted between fits of laughter. “I just… I couldn’t help it… once Wynonna said that, it was over for me.” 

Nicole chuckled in amusement at the two sisters. She knew they had their differences sometimes, but moments like this she could see exactly how they were sisters. “Alright guys, we get it, I’m such a cliché,” Nicole groaned playfully. 

Waverly reached for Nicole’s chin with her hand, forcing Nicole to look at her now. “Aww it’s okay babe, I’m a cliché too,” she cooed, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the redhead’s lips. Nicole reciprocated immediately, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl and pulling her tighter against her. Waverly gasped at the action and smiled into the kiss. 

“Ugh, ew, gross,” Wynonna groaned, standing up from her spot and looking towards the front door in thought. 

The couple broke apart at the sound of the older girl’s voice, both of them remembering that she was in the room too. Waverly blushed and moved to rest her forehead on the taller girl’s chest and Nicole chuckled softly. 

“So what, are you guys like, dating now?” 

Waverly whipped her head up, making instant eye contact with Nicole. They hadn’t gotten that far, except Nicole did technically ask her out last night. She could see the worry and doubt in Nicole’s eyes. The fear of pushing Waverly into something she wasn’t ready for. She knew that this time, she had to be the one to reach out, to be brazen. 

“Yeah, we are,” she smiled. Nicole’s face lit up and she leaned forward to kiss Waverly again, this time with more urgency and emotion. 

“Yeah, okay, you guys do that,” Wynonna said as she walked towards the front door and grabbed her coat and keys. “I’m going out to the car, you guys better be out there in five minutes and leave all this disgusting PDA crap here, we’re going to Shorty’s to get breakfast.” 

And with that, Wynonna walked outside, leaving the front door open to give the two more incentive to actually get up. Nicole looked down at Waverly and brushed a piece of hair from her face behind her ear. 

“So, girlfriend, what do you want to do today?” Nicole asked playfully. 

Waverly pretended to mull it over in her head, a smirk on her lips. “I don’t know, girlfriend, I was thinking maybe you could take me on that date you promised me?” 

Nicole smiled back at the girl and leaned forward. “I think I can do that, yeah,” she whispered. She closed the gap between them and connected their lips in a slow, languid kiss. She could never see herself getting tired of this feeling, and with the way Waverly was responding, she could tell she felt the same way. Honestly, she could kiss Waverly all day. 

That is, if Wynonna would stop laying on the fucking truck horn outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic, I had an amazing time writing it, and I actually laughed a few times and sent my friend a picture of some of the dialogue to make sure I wasn't just thinking I was funny when I wasn't lol.  
> If you liked this fic, leave a comment and kudos please! I love them and they seriously make my day!  
> For anyone who's read my story "I don't want to be friends, I want to love you," I have an interesting one shot coming up from that universe that I think some people might enjoy ;)  
> Wanna talk? Here's my twitter! @sydthekid41319


End file.
